With regard to the related art, the patent literatures described below disclose systems that realize a desired operation when non-contact wireless communication is conducted using a mobile device such as a mobile telephone, or the like. In addition, Patent Literature 10 discloses a configuration of an electronic pen that uses wireless communication.